


At the Door

by clytemnestras



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>silly girl, what made you think the boy who doesn't care about anything would care about you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynzie914](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lynzie914).



> early s6 / other side curtain fic

Coffee, pancakes, crossword, smirk.

 

Welcome to the new normal.

She hates him, god she does. she hates every hug, every smile, every ache of home and sparkling moment of solidarity.

She hates the pancakes, the most though.

"Pass the syrup, asshole."

Tight smile, sparkly eyes, "My pleasure, _P_ _rincess_."

One shove, syrup all over the table. The newspaper gets sticky.

**

Stir-fry, orange juice, grimoire, smirk.

The days don't get any shorter.

He cooks for her and hardly eats a bite - doesn't bite anything. She tries not to stretch when her shoulders cramp, hair falling away from her throat and exposing her vulnerabilities. Tries is maybe an exaggeration.

Sometimes her yawns catch her off guard.

She doesn't talk about falling asleep in his lap. He doesn't, either.

**

Shower, towel, bare-chest, smirk.

Bastard.

**

Chanting, stabbing, punching, grimace.

She thinks she might miss this.

She's horrified, actually.

**

Coffee, pancakes, crossword, smirk.

Square one, again.

She finds him crying over Elena's journal, holds his hand.

It's at least ten minutes before he shoves her away.

**

Stir-fry, orange juice, grimoire, smirk.

She finds one of Jeremy's sweaters, throws up in the bathroom.

She finds her nose bleeding, after an hour of desperately whispered latin. He stays on the other side of the house.

**

Shower, towel, bare-chest, smirk.

She throws his pants at him. He turns, bends and pulls them up.

_Bastard._

**

Chanting, stabbing, punching, grimace.

They curl up on the couch and they don't talk. Not a word. Just sit and snuggle and pretend.

Neither cry.

**

Coffee, pancakes, crossword, smirk.

She misses the pancakes most.


End file.
